kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
Den Ei Rai Bu/Giant Seed Worm
Giant Seed Worm is the second mini-boss encountered in Kishin Douji Zenki 2 - Den Ei Rai Bu. It is fought in the Old Well at the end of the Heian Capital stage, which is visited after Hiruda's defeat. The Giant Seed Worm is a worm made up of 15 gigantic, golden-brown Hyouinomi with some fresh, green and some yellow, withered moss on them. It has veiny eyes that sport orange irises with a white sclera. The veins are orange as well. Intro and Descent At first, Chiaki will be alone and outside the old well. The sky will turn red and 15 large Hyouinomi will rain from the sky and fall into the well. She decides to call Chibi Zenki to aid her with the situation. Shortly afterwards, Chibi Zenki has to jump into the well to follow the Hyouinomi. Inside, he will be descending into the well while standing on a large, brown bucket hanging from a brown rope. Presumably, Chiaki and Zenki's other friends are taking care of the rope above while Zenki fights the mini-boss. DERB Heian Capital jump-and-run mini-boss.png|''Chiaki is standing outside the old well'' DERB Heian Capital jump-and-run mini-boss 2.png|'Chiaki:' 「!!」 (!!) "!!!" DERB Heian Capital jump-and-run mini-boss 3.png|''Hyouinomi are raining from the sky and fall into the well'' DERB Heian Capital jump-and-run mini-boss 4.png|'Chiaki:' 「なに!? いまのま ときわたりのじんに かんけいが?」 (Nani!? Ima no ma toki watari no jin ni kan kei ga?) "What!? Is this related to the events from the present day affecting the past?" DERB Heian Capital jump-and-run mini-boss 5.png|'Chiaki:' 「前鬼召還!!」 (Zenki shōkan!!) "I summon you, Zenki!!!" DERB Heian Capital jump-and-run mini-boss 6.png|'Chiaki:' (Onegai! I dono naka sa shirabete mite!) "Please! Try to investigate what is going on inside!" DERB Heian Capital jump-and-run mini-boss 7.png|'Chibi Zenki:' 「ちっ! めんどくせーか!」 (Chi tsu! Mendoku se ka!) "Well! You don't have to tell me!" Zenki controls (descending bucket) While Zenki descends, he can swing around the well when the player presses left or right. His movement speed is set to medium-fast, so he is faster than when he walks, but he also can't run. Zenki can jump while he is on the bucket and the bucket will always follow his movements, so Zenki is never in any danger of falling into the well. Just as usual, Zenki can shoot small, red fireballs from his hands and charge up his attack to release a stronger, blue fireball. Getting hit by the mini-boss or any of the other Hyouinomi falling from the top of the screen will interrupt Zenki and cause him to lose a heart. Movement patterns (Giant Seed Worm) 1st pattern - Digging through walls (ascending) Giant Seed Worm starts the battle by out crawling up the right wall. Colliding with it will hurt Zenki, so move out of its path when the mini-boss comes along. It can move up the left and the right wall. While it does this, Zenki can always hurt it by using his attacks. As such, the player should make sure, that Zenki isn't in the Giant Seed Worm's way and then turn Zenki around and spam his fireball attack to deal as much damage as possible. The best way to deal with the Giant Seed Worm when it keeps performing this pattern is to charge up Zenki's fireball by keeping the attack button pressed, not getting hit and then releasing the charged fireball and spamming the fireball attack once the mini-boss appears. Note, that Giant Seed Worm will have less vulnerability frames (notable by it blinking with its eyes) the less health it has, making it more difficult to hurt it as the battle progresses. 2nd pattern - Hyouinomi rain The second pattern might be used, while Giant Seed Worm is off-screen. Once it has climbed up and is gone, Giant Seed Worm can cause a rain of large Hyouinomi. While it does so, it can't be damaged. The Hyouinomi need to be avoided, or else Zenki will get hurt. It is also possible to destroy the Hyouinomi with Zenki's fireball attack, but this bears the risk of him colliding with them. 3rd pattern - Digging through walls (descending) The third pattern has Giant Seed Worm coming down or up from off-screen. It will fly in mid-air and try to descend onto Zenki's position in a straight, vertical line. When it does this, it will appear at the top of the screen and wiggle with its "tail" to rail it in. Once the "tail" has caught up to the "head", Giant Seed Worm will charge downwards at swift velocity. It can't be hurt while it does this, so Zenki needs to avoid it. 4th pattern - Digging through walls and shooting (diagonally) The fourth pattern is only used when Giant Seed Worm has lost at least half of its health. This is indicated by it's colors having gradually changed to a golden and orange palette. This pattern consists of Giant Seed Worm coming from the bottom left side of the screen in moving in a sinus-like pattern while shooting some pellets. Zenki has to move to the left and jump at the right time (when the "tail" is low) to avoid colliding with Giant Seed Worm. He also has to avoid the pellets, as they will hurt him as well, if he comes in contact with them. Note (battle progression) Oddly, even when the battle has come to this point, Giant Seed Worm will only use its fourth pattern a few times with it still prefering to use its other attacks. It will also reduce its use of its third pattern, mainly using the first and the second pattern as a result. Defeating Giant Seed Worm After getting hit a few more times while being golden and orange, Giant Seed Worm will at some point stop in its tracks while coming up the wall (after being hit by one of Zenki's fireballs) and let out a woman's scream. It stays like this for a few seconds, then its "head" and the other upper segments come down similar to a skyscraper being demolished by a professional team. While this happens, the affected segments of Giant Seed Worm will keep exploding with small flames until the whole creature has fallen off-screen. Dialogue Once Giant Seed Worm is gone, there will be the following dialogue where Chibi Zenki calls out a character, who is off-screen: DERB Old Well jump-and-run mini-boss defeated.png|'??? (Guren):' 「はははははっ!!」 (Hahahahaha!!) "Hahahahaha!!!" DERB Old Well jump-and-run mini-boss defeated 2.png|'Chibi Zenki:' 「だれだ!!」 (Dareda!!) "Who is it!?" Aftermath Afterwards, there is a screen transition to an Anime Sequence Battle. Chibi Zenki meets Guren and has a conversation with him, which turns out similar to their first encounter in the anime, only that this time Chiaki is there, so Zenki doesn't get a beatdown. Once the conversation between Guren and Chibi Zenki ends, Zenki will turn to Chiaki and yell: "Chiaki! Hurry up and change me back into my true form!" ("Chiaki! Kishin Shoukanda!") She will confirm this and the game cuts to the Vajura on Ark cutscene where Chiaki transforms Chibi Zenki into his Demon God form via the Vajura on Ark spell. After becoming his true self, Zenki faces Guren in battle. Giant Seed worm boss DERB.png|Giant Seed Worm when it's digging through the ground Giant Seed worm boss opening DERB.png|It slowly opens up its eyes when it attacks, but... Giant Seed worm boss vulnerable DERB.png|...having its eyes opened completely, it will become vulnerable Category:Game exclusive Antagonists Category:DERB Mini-Boss Subpages